


【好預兆｜CA】偶然外宿

by anderson_hamilton



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderson_hamilton/pseuds/anderson_hamilton
Kudos: 4





	【好預兆｜CA】偶然外宿

◎

雖然兩方都可以透過天國或地獄住到更好的旅館，如果克羅里想的話，甚至還能在半天內飆車回到英國舒活區。

不過他們還是決定在一個破舊的民宿暫住一宿。

房間內部就和房子的外表一樣老舊，壁紙被水氣弄得發霉還被蟲吃去一大片，浴室的排水孔像是幾百年沒有清理過，棉被散發出來的味道像是旅館的主人每天都拿它來裹屍體。

克羅里有種回到老家的感覺。

◎

拉斐爾關上門，他還在猶豫現在請求克羅里開車帶他們回英國是不是一件不符合天使規則的事，或者待在這樣的地方是不是一個合格的天使所能忍受的。

窗簾、地毯上那些深黑色的污漬看起來像撒旦教的圖畫，沙發縫隙感覺隨時會爬出蜈蚣或是黑色會飛的小蟲。

桌上倒是放著一本聖經，那就好了，天使和聖經總是可以待在一起的。

他把自己的大衣掛到比較乾淨的椅子上，對克羅里說，「我想我可以在這裡坐著睡一晚。」

克羅里收起墨鏡，一屁股在沙發上坐下，「天使，你根本不需要睡覺，而且如果你想的話，那裡有床。」

他把腳放在茶几上，伸手去掏沙發縫裡的物品，多半是一些零錢或食物的碎屑，不過掏沙發縫的樂趣不在那些垃圾的價值。

惡魔笑了笑，讓天使來看他找到的東西。

那是一個未拆封的保險套。

拉斐爾在克羅里的笑聲之下紅著臉去了浴室。

◎

幸好，旅館的牙刷都好好的包在一次性塑膠套裡面。

拉斐爾看著克羅里走進來，拆了一支牙刷，看了一眼就把那無辜的白色物體扔進浴缸裡，接著打開櫃子拿出所有的牙刷一個個拆開。

「給我你的牙刷。」惡魔說。

「為什麼？你根本就不刷牙。」拉斐爾轉身背對克羅里，繼續用旅館的盥洗用具打理自己。

「你的是綠色，我要綠色的牙刷。」惡魔指了指浴缸裡一大把的白色牙刷。

◎

「不要，我不要和惡魔共用牙刷。」

「那你和我共用保險套。」

「Go away, you demon. 」


End file.
